


From Father to Daughter

by AverageMarvelBitch



Series: Stony Shorts [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch
Summary: Silly little short story. Steve and Tony were both having an awful day until they shared an ice cream on the floor of a Walmart.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313690
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	From Father to Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little story that I wrote on Tumblr. It's super short and super silly. Hope you guys like it!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment after you read it!

_Three Months_

Tony wasn’t afraid to say that he panicked a little bit when he heard the news. Okay, not a little bit, a lot. Like, a full panic attack that had him sitting down in the middle of the parking lot at the hospital, just looking like a maniac as he desperately tried to breath. He vaguely remembered a little old lady asking him if he was alright. He couldn’t recall what exactly he replied to her, or how he got inside his car, but somehow he did both those things. It took him a long time - maybe half an hour? He wasn’t sure - to finally calm down and, when he did, it was like he was back at the doctor’s office, hearing the news all over again. A baby. Tony was going to have a baby.

He touched his stomach while taking deep, long breaths. _I’m growing a human_ , he thought to himself, _holy shit I’m growing a human._ He didn’t even manage to grow a fucking plant, how in the hell was he growing a whole fucking human? It was impossible, but somehow, here he was, three months pregnant. Three months. He’d had a baby in his belly for three whole months and didn’t know about it. It was nice to have a medical reason to explain all the morning sickness and the tiredness and the constant goddamn need to pee. But still, a baby… _Better than cancer_ , he thought and then shook his head, reprimanding himself for even thinking something like that. What the hell was wrong with him? Did babies fuck up brains too? He’d have to ask JARVIS when he got home. Or maybe Ty would know. _Holy shit on a sundae, Ty!_ He had to tell Ty. Did he even want kids? They’d never talked about it before. I mean, sure, they were going to get married soon, but kids? Kids were a whole different story.

Tony closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. Without him even realizing, his mind started to wonder… He pictured a big house, in the middle of nowhere, with a big lake and a tree and a swing… and kids; running around, laughing and playing. Ty chasing after them, his own laughter echoing in Tony’s ears as he caught them and they all fell on the grass. He could see them from the porch, a boy and a girl, cheeks red from all the running. He smiled. It was a nice picture. It felt right somehow. A family, something he’d never had. A family just for him. And he would be a good dad. Goddamn it he would be a wonderful dad. He would go to every recital, every science fair, every soccer game. He would help them with their homework and teach them math and love them like every child deserved to be loved. He’d break the cycle of shame that Howard Stark had started. He was going to be a good father.

He opened his eyes and took one last deep breath before starting the car and driving away to the mall. His decision was made. All he had to do now was tell Ty.

—

Tony smiled excitedly when the elevator doors opened, giving the small box in his hands a little squeeze. He purposefully climbed the stairs and marched to their bedroom, where Ty was waiting for him, according to JARVIS. He stopped at the door, frowning at the two suitcases.

“Hey, pet”, Ty greeted him from the bed.

“Hey… Are you going on a business trip again?” He asked, confused. He knew Ty’s schedule and he was pretty sure he hadn’t seen any trips scheduled any time soon. Especially a trip that would require that many clothes.

“I’m leaving, Tony”.

He understood the words, of course he did. He was a genius and, even if he wasn’t, they were easy enough to understand. Still, he asked:

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I met someone else”, he explained very calmly, as if he was just telling Tony that he ate a banana that morning, “We’ve been seeing together for a few months now and I decided it’s time to end this, so I can fully be with her”.

“You… You’ve been cheating on me?” Tony asked quietly, his big, brown eyes filled with pain and confusion.

“Come on, pet…” He replied in a tired tone, “You didn’t really think we were forever, did you?”

“You proposed! You gave me a ring!”

“Right, about that, I’m gonna need it back. It was really expensive”.

Tony looked down at the box in his hands, with the tiny pair of shoes inside, and sniffled, “I’m… I was going to tell you… I found out today”, he looked up and stared at Ty with tears in his eyes, “I’m pregnant”.

Tiberius looked at him and stayed silent for a whole minute before sighing and getting up from the bed. He walked slowly towards Tony and stopped right beside him, turning his head to look at him.

“That’s not really my problem, pet”, he whispered and, without a care in the world, took both of his suitcases and disappeared down the stairs. Tony stood there for God knows how long, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. It wasn’t until much later that the tears finally came.

—

People were staring at him; had been since he left the restaurant twenty minutes ago. He knew that, logically, these people in the supermarket could not know what had just happened to him and therefore were not, in fact, looking at him with pity, but his traitorous mind didn’t seem to want to accept that fact. _They know, they know, they know_ , Steve kept repeating in his mind as he walked faster towards the fridges. He needed a beer. Anything, anything at all to numb the incredible pain he was feeling right now.

As he walked, he replayed the whole scene in his head. He couldn’t understand it. He’d been so sure Connie was going to say yes; so sure. He could feel the tears filling his eyes again, but he took a deep breath and refused to let them fall. He was heartbroken, yes, and confused and angry at himself and miserable, but he was definitely NOT going to start crying in the middle of a Walmart. No way.

He turned a corner and sighed in relief when he saw the fridges, full of all types of beverages and frozen meals and ice cream and… a guy. Steve frowned, stopping dead in the middle of the aisle to stare at the man; the man who was sitting on the floor, eating ice cream directly from the carton. He looked to one side and then to the other, as if looking for someone, maybe a concerned parent – even though he was pretty sure the man was at least in his twenties. His eyes turned back to the young man, who looked as if he had no idea Steve was standing there. He thought about leaving, just grabbing his beer and going away to an empty apartment where he could sob about his failed relationship, but he found that he couldn’t move. The young man looked sad, so sad. He couldn’t leave.

Steve walked closer to the man and stopped beside him, clearing his throat, “Are… Are you alright?”

The young man stopped suddenly and turned towards Steve, staring at him with incredulity, “It’s two am and I’m sitting on the floor of a supermarket, wearing sweatpants and an old Batman t-shirt, and eating ice cream directly from the carton while using a stick of cookie dough as a spoon. What about this particular scene gave you the impression that the answer to that question could EVER be yes?”

“It’s Walmart”, Steve said calmly, shrugging, “I just saw a woman wearing her panties on the outside”.

“Yeah, that’s fair”, the young man said, eating another bit of ice cream.

“Mind if I sit?”

He shrugged. “It’s a free country”.

Taking that as a yes, he sat down beside the young man. “I’m Steve”.

“Tony”, he replied with a mouthful of cookie dough.

“So, what brings you to Walmart at two am to eat raw cookie dough and ice cream on the floor like a lunatic?”

“My fiancée dumped my pregnant ass to be with his mistress”, Tony explained, taking another bite.

Steve nodded. “I just proposed to my girlfriend of three years and she said no”.

Tony turned his head and looked at him for a whole minute before sighing and passing the carton of ice cream to Steve, who took it with a soft “thanks”, turning it and drinking the melted bits.

“Sorry about your bitch girlfriend”.

“Sorry about your asshole fiancée”.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, just eating ice cream and staring at nothing at all. When the carton was finally empty and the cookie dough gone, Tony turned to look at Steve.

“Thanks for… you know, staying here with me”.

“Yeah, no problem. I mean, you did have ice cream…” Steve joked, but suddenly stopped when he noticed Tony wince in pain, “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know… I’m…” he winced again, holding his stomach, “I’m feeling these weird pains! Do you think there’s something wrong?”

Seeing the utter desperation in Tony’s eyes, Steve tried to calm him down, “I’m sure it’s nothing, but we’ll go to the hospital anyway, okay? Just to be sure! Come on, I’ll take you…”

He helped Tony up and out of the store, leaving some money to the woman on the nearest counter as he quickly explained the situation, and was about to call an Uber when Tony mentioned his car parked right outside. As quickly as he could, Steve drove to the nearest hospital, holding Tony’s hand and calming him down during the whole ride. 

Steve was pacing in the waiting room. He’d never been this worried in his entire life. Well, that wasn’t strictly true. He’d been pretty worried when Bucky and Sam – those dumbasses – had tried to put up Christmas lights while drunk… in February. Dumbasses. He shook his head, trying to clear his head, and looked over at the corridor again, hoping to see the doctor or the very helpful nurse who had taken Tony away in a wheelchair, but there was no one there. With yet another sigh, he averted his eyes and started pacing again.

He didn’t know why he was so worried. Tony wasn’t his friend; he was just an attractive guy at Walmart, that’s all. However, he couldn’t get him out of his mind, nor could he convince himself to just walk away. So he stayed there for what felt like hours, even though he was pretty sure it had been only half an hour, pacing around like a lunatic, worried about a man he didn’t really know and a baby that wasn’t his.

“Steve?” someone called.

Steve turned around, coming face to face with the nurse that had taken Tony away. “Is he okay? Did something happen?”

“He’s fine. I told him you were here waiting for news and he asked me to tell you that you can go”, she said in a gentle tone.

“Is he… Is he going to be long?”

“No. The doctors are just making sure everything’s okay. He should be discharged in a few minutes”.

Steve nodded. “Then tell him I’ll be here waiting”.

The nurse smiled at him and nodded back. Steve sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and took his cellphone from his pocket. He smiled sadly at Bucky’s message.

_< < Waiting for details, punk!_

_< < Are you having sex right now? Is that why you’re not replying?_

_< < I swear to God, Stevie, if you pick Sam to be your best man I’ll kill him and then you!_

Steve took a deep breath and started typing.

_> > She said no. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home._

He pocketed the phone without looking at Bucky’s immediate reply and spotted Tony being brought back to the waiting room in a wheelchair. Steve quickly got up and walked towards him.

“Is he okay? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. You didn’t have to wait, you know”, Tony said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“It’s no trouble”, Steve replied with a smile.

“I don’t actually need the wheelchair, by the way”, he complained, pouting, “But they won’t let me walk. It’s bullshit”.

“It’s hospital policy, Mr. Stark”, the nurse replied with a fond roll of her eyes.

Steve frowned when he heard Tony’s last name. It sounded awfully familiar, but he wasn’t sure where he’d heard it before. He accompanied the nurse and Tony to the entrance, where the young man was finally able to leave the wheelchair behind. They said their goodbyes to the nurse and walked over to the car.

“So, are you really alright? Is the baby okay?”

“Yes”, Tony replied in a dry tone.

“If you don’t mind me asking… What happened?”

Tony grimaced and sighed, looking defeated. He murmured something in reply, but Steve couldn’t hear him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“It was gas, okay? It was just gas! I made you bring me to the hospital because of farts!” he exclaimed, his cheeks reddening from the utter embarrassment.

Steve snorted and then, unable to hold himself any longer, he threw his head back, holding his stomach as he laughed out loud.

“It’s not that funny”, Tony grumbled under his breath.

“Trust me, it’s hilarious”, Steve replied, opening the car door for him and helping Tony get inside, “Come on, I’ll drive you home”.

He got inside the car and started the engine, trying to stiff a giggle and failing miserably.

“Stop laughing or I swear to God I’ll fart on you”, Tony threatened, pretending to be mad.

It only made Steve laugh harder.

Tony looked at him as he laughed and smiled, really smiled, for the first time since his conversation with Tiberius. And in that moment, laughing along with the man he’d literally just met in a supermarket, Tony finally felt like maybe things would be alright again.

* * *

_Four months_

It was raining outside. Correction, the world was very much ending outside. Lightning lit up the sky every once in a while, followed by the booming sounds of thunder right after. Tony sat on his couch, hands holding his stomach protectively, and closing his eyes every time the light filled his living room, waiting with a grimace for the loud noise that would soon follow.

“It’s okay”, he whispered towards his belly in a soothing tone, “it’s just a storm. It’ll end soon”.

Thunder once again exploded outside, making Tony jump. He tried to calm himself, tried to get his breathing under control, but it was useless. He hated storms, always had, ever since he was a little boy. Although, back then, he’d had Jarvis to keep him company. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the old butler. He’d make hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it and talk to Tony about anything and everything, distracting the little boy until the storm outside had passed. It was one of the few cherished memories he had from his childhood.

Suddenly, his phone rang, taking his mind away from Jarvis and his younger years. He took it from the coffee table and immediately smiled upon seeing the name on the screen.

“Hey you”.

_“Hey you”,_ Steve replied and Tony swore he could hear the smile in his voice, _“I remembered you saying something about hating storms so I’m calling to see how you and the peanut are doing”._

He smiled. They had exchanged phone numbers that night after the hospital and ever since then they’d talked pretty much every day. From their childhoods to their favorite TV shows, they discussed everything and anything, as if they’d been friends their entire lives.

“Well, peanut is a little scared, but I’m doing my best to calm them now”, Tony joked back.

_“Would some hot chocolate with marshmallows calm them down?”_

“It probably would”, he laughed, shaking his head, “Unfortunately, I don’t have any milk”.

_“Well, I have milk… and chocolate and marshmallows”,_ Steve replied.

“Tempting, but there’s no way I’m leaving my house, Cap”.

_“You don’t have to leave your house; you just need to wait for the elevator”._

Tony stopped for a moment, confused.

“What elevator?”

He turned to his right, watching as the elevator doors suddenly opened and laughed upon seeing a very sheepish Steve walking out of it with one bag on each hand.

“What are you doing here?”

Steve shrugged. “I thought you might appreciate some company… and a nice cup of hot chocolate, of course”.

Tony smiled and nodded.

“I do love hot chocolate. Also… JARVIS, why didn’t you tell me Steve was here?”

_I apologize, sir_ , the AI replied, _but Captain Rogers asked me not to tell._

“It was a surprise”.

“It’s a very nice surprise!”

Steve walked over to Tony and stopped close to him, slightly bending over to get his head closer to his stomach.

“Hey, peanut! Heard you’re a little scared, but don’t worry, uncle Steve is here with chocolate and marshmallows”.

Tony rolled his eyes and followed Steve to the kitchen, sitting down on the tall stool. He watched the other man taking pans and cups from the cabinets as if he’d been living there for years, completely comfortable in Tony’s kitchen. The loud noise of yet another thunder filled the room once more, making the engineer wince.

Steve must have noticed the uneasiness in his eyes because he quickly asked, “So, you were talking about that clean energy project before… How does it work again?”

And just like that, Tony began to excitedly talk about his project, very nearly forgetting the storm that still raged outside.

_Five Months_

Steve stared at the picture on his phone with a smile on his face, completely ignoring the conversation happening around him. He was about to send a quick text to Tony, curiosity eating him up, when the man himself beat him to it, sending him the one piece of information he’d been dying to know for weeks now.

_Meet Miss Morgan Stark._

Steve’s smile grew even bigger upon reading the message.

_Congratulations, Tony!_

“What’s that?” Bucky asked over his shoulder, frowning as he looked at the phone.

“It’s a 3D sonogram of Tony’s baby. It’s a girl!” Steve replied excitedly, proudly showing him the picture.

“That’s weird”.

Steve frowned, shaking his head, “No, it’s not. She’s holding her face and sucking on her thumb, see?”

“No, dumbass, I mean it’s weird that this random guy you met at the supermarket is sending you pictures of a baby that hasn’t even been born yet”, Bucky countered, rolling his eyes and sitting next to Steve, passing him a beer.

“We’re friends”, he defended himself, taking the beer a bit too forcefully, “And as friends, we share things with each other, it’s normal”.

Bucky and Sam exchanged looks and sighed, preparing themselves for a serious conversation.

“Are you friends? I mean, just friends?”

Steve groaned, taking a long sip of his beer, “Here we go again”.

“We’re not trying to be assholes here, okay?” Bucky complained, making a face at his best friend, “We’re just saying that this friendship… the way you talk about him, the way you worry about him, the way you’re staring at a picture of his baby… We know you, Stevie. You fancy him!”

“Yeah, and we’re only saying this because you’re usually too dumb to notice these things”, Sam completed, earning a nod of agreement from Bucky.

“So, not only you’re accusing me of being in love with Tony, you’re also calling me dumb?” Steve asked deadpanned.

“First of all, we’re not accusing you, we’re informing you, you dumb dork; and second of all, we love you, man, but you are really dumb when it comes to relationships and stuff”.

“We’re just trying to help”, Sam pitched in, giving Steve a small smile.

Steve was about to reply when his phone went off. He ignored his friends and turned his attention to it.

_I’m going to the store tomorrow to pick some furniture and some paint for the baby’s room._

Steve discretely glanced at his friends, who were too busy playing Mario Kart to notice anything else happening, and sighed, turning back at the phone.

_Would you like some help? I can paint the nursery for you_.

He bit his lips as he hit sent. It was a normal thing to offer, right? They were friends, Tony was pregnant, paint was probably bad for him because of the smell and… whatever. He was just being a good friend. That was all. He wasn’t in love with Tony.

He really really wasn’t. 

* * *

_Six months_

“Did you know your heart grows bigger when you’re pregnant?”

“Figuratively or literally?”

“Literally”.

Steve snorted, keeping his eyes on the batter he was mixing, “That sounds like bullshit”.

“No, really, it’s in the book”, Tony replied, turning his tablet so Steve could see it too, “My feet are supposed to get bigger too”.

“You mean your hobbit feet?” Steve teased, giving Tony the spoon so he could lick it, which the engineer gladly took.

“That’s mean. You’re being mean to a pregnant person, that’s just not very patriotic of you”.

Steve snorted yet again, shaking his head at Tony.

“What do you want in your pancakes?”

“Blueberries and chocolate chips, pretty please! Oh, look, my voice is supposed to change too”.

“Your voice?” he asked, disbelieving.

Tony looked Steve dead in the eye and, with a forced lower tone, replied, “You calling me a liar?”

They both stared at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

“Bucky’s right, we’re idiots”, Steve said when he finally managed to stop laughing, flipping the pancakes into a plate and putting it in front of Tony.

The engineer took a large bite and moaned in pleasure. Steve turned his back at him, trying to not show just how uncomfortable that moan had made him.

“Good?”

“OH MY GOD!”

Steve immediately turned back around, rushing to Tony’s side. He was holding his belly with a frightened expression on his face.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Morgan okay? What’s wrong?”

“She kicked!” Tony exclaimed with a big smile.

Steve blinked, confused. “What?”

“She moved!”

“She moved?!”

“Yeah, look…”, Tony took one of Steve’s hands and put it on his belly, “Feel it!”

Steve frowned. “I don’t feel anything”.

“Just… She’s not kicking right now, just wait a minute”, he got a little bit closer and started whispering to his own stomach, “Come on, Maguna, give us a little kick!”

Still, nothing happened.

“Maybe she doesn’t like me”, Steve said in a playful tone, but Tony knew him well enough by now to recognize the undertone of worry in his voice.

“You feed her pancakes and hot chocolate, trust me, she likes you”, he replied, “Just… Trying talking to her, babies can hear our voices and they recognize it”.

“Did your book say that?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, it did”.

Steve shook his head, putting both hands on Tony’s stomach.

“Hey, Morgan, it’s… uncle Steve”, he said, catching himself just in time – he’d almost called himself papa, “How about you give your dad a little kick so I don’t have to call him a liar, huh?”

“Hey!” Tony protested with a giggle.

Suddenly, Steve felt it. It was a tiny, but very strong kick. His eyes widened and he looked at Tony with a bright smile.

“She kicked! She’s kicking!”

“Told you”, Tony replied all smug.

But Steve wasn’t listening. He was too busy staring at the engineer’s stomach with absolute fascination.

“She recognized my voice”, he whispered.

“Well, of course she did, you’re always talking around her”.

“Can I… Can I sing to her? My ma used to sing this song, I just…” he tried to explain, embarrassed that he had just asked Tony if he could sing to his belly.

But Tony’s eyes were soft and his smile was genuine when he answered, “Of course you can sing to her”.

So Steve pulled the nearest chair closer and sat down, his hands still touching Tony’s stomach as he began to sing the very same song his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby. As he sang, his mind started to wonder… He pictured Tony and himself lying down in a big bed, a beautiful little girl asleep between them. He could picture her curly brown hair covering the white sheets and her chocolate brown eyes, so similar to Tony’s, slowly closing as they sang to her, together.

And in that moment, Steve finally realized… _I don’t want to be uncle Steve. I want to be more._

* * *

_Seven Months_

Steve couldn’t decide what was worse: the fact that he had feelings for his very pregnant friend or the fact that Bucky – _Bucky for Christ’s sake_ – had been right about it all along. After the realization had hit in straight in the face that day, in Tony’s kitchen, he’d tried to put some distance between them. He thought about maybe not answering the phone when Tony called or texted, saying no whenever the engineer invited him to go somewhere… Needless to say, it did not work… at all… not even a tiny little itsy bit. First time Tony had called, Steve had been so happy to see his face on his scream that he immediately picked it up, only remembering he was supposed to be ignoring the man _after_ he had already said ‘hello’.

It was a disaster. There was no other way to put it. Bucky and Sam had been, well, not helpful at all. First, they had laughed at Steve and called him a ‘dumb blond with legs for days’ and then they had insisted that he had to tell Tony how he felt – which was insane, of course. Tony was having a baby! Another man’s baby! He had a lot on his plate already, Steve couldn’t possibly just go over to his apartment and say ‘hey, by the way? Totally in love with you over here, would sure like to kiss you and bed you, 10/10 would like to be your baby’s other daddy, so how about it?’ Yeah, no, it was absolute insanity. All he needed to do was to keep his mouth shut and try not to look like a lovesick puppy every time Tony so much as took a step.

It was going to be hard… But he could do it. He’d be there for Tony and Morgan, he’d be fun Uncle Steve and just help his friend out in every way he could. It would be fine…

_Eight Months_

So, as it turned out, pregnant people were horny as fuck. Apparently, the increased libido usually happened around the second trimester, according to every pregnancy related website, but it seemed like Tony’s body had other ideas. It’s not like Steve hadn’t noticed the fact that he kept staring at different men and women every time they were out together… In fact, Steve was honest enough to himself to admit that he’d even been a bit jealous of it. So, in a way, he knew Tony was checking out other people, sometimes while making every obscene sounds that should not be allowed in public, but still, the question caught him completely off guard.

“Do you think Bucky would fuck me if I asked?”

Steve almost killed himself in that moment. He put his cup on the nearby coffee table, trying desperately to get some air into his lungs while simultaneously trying _not_ to drown in hot coffee.

“What?!” he asked when he finally managed to breathe properly.

“Well, he’s kinda hot, not gonna like. Sam too. He looks like he has a big dick too! Does he?”

“How would I know?!” Steve asked, scandalized.

“You guys never looked at each other’s dicks? Really? Rhodey and I used to walk naked around each other all the time. By the way…” Tony said, making a wide space with both his hands, “… huge prick”.

“I don’t…” he shook his head, trying to get his focus back, “Why do you want Bucky to fuck you? You’re pregnant!”

“I’m horny, Steve! Do you have any idea how many times I’m masturbating every day?”

Suddenly, all Steve’s blood seemed to go south in a hurry. He adjusted his legs to hide his half hard dick while trying not to picture Tony… Tony in his big bed, lying down, naked, slowly stroking himself… _Yep, too late_.

“Also, do you have any idea how hard it is to masturbate with a huge ass belly in your way? I tried toys and stuff, but…”

“Oh God”, Steve whispered to himself, almost panting.

“Are you okay? You’re all red”.

“Fine”, he managed to get out in a somewhat sane voice, “I don’t think you’re Bucky’s type. Or Sam’s, for that matter”.

Tony huffed, crossing his arms above his huge belly.

“I just need a good fuck! Just to get it out of my system!”

“I could fuck you”.

The offer surprised both of them, Steve most of all. His eyes widened comically, as if he couldn’t believe the words had just come out of his mouth.

“Really?” Tony asked with a sly smile, “You would do that?”

“I… I mean… If you’re uncomfortable, you know… and if you think it would help, I mean…” Steve stammered, trying to find the words to explain himself and failing miserably.

Tony took a long look at him and nodded.

“Okay”.

“Okay?!”

“Yeah. Fuck me”.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times. _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea,_ his brain repeated back to him nonstop, _bad idea, bad idea, DICK!_ He looked down to see Tony’s hand on his crotch and moaned out loud when he started fondling through his jeans.

“Tony…”

“Come on…”, he whispered, trying to get closer to Steve, which was, all things considered, not very easy due to his huge pregnant belly. He managed to get close enough to plant a kiss right under his ear and whispered, “Fuck me, Steve”.

Steve did not have to be told twice. He turned his head and captured Tony’s lips with his own, kissing him slowly as he pushed Tony back into the couch, taking extra care not to squish his belly. They kissed for a few moments before Tony huffed, annoyed.

“This is not very sexy”, he said in a sad tone, throwing his head back, “It’s like trying to fuck Moby Dick”.

Steve snorted. They shared a look and just started giggling. The whole situation was ridiculous.

“Forget it. I’ll just die from stiff dick, I guess”, Tony offered dramatically, throwing his arm over his own eyes.

He looked down – as best as he could – when he felt a hand opening his flyer.

“I don’t need to fuck you to help you out, Tony…” Steve whispered, pulling his pants down a bit and mouthing his cock through his underwear, “Just relax, sweetheart”.

There wasn’t much talking after that.

* * *

_Nine Months_

They never spoke about it again. It was an unspoken rule between them, it seemed. _One must not talk about that time I blew you on the couch._ It was like fight club, but with more fellatio. Steve was grateful for it, in a way, because talking about what’d happened would mean telling Tony how he felt, ruining their friendship in the process, and Steve just couldn’t afford that. He didn’t’ think he was strong enough to lose Tony… Hell, he couldn’t even picture his life without the man in it anymore. Or Morgan, for that matter. Every plan he made for the future had them in it somehow. He knew he couldn’t get what he really wanted, but he was resigned to his fate. He would be happy just being Morgan’s uncle Steve and Tony’s friend for the rest of his life. That was fine. He was fine.

He looked down at his watch yet again. Not even ten minutes had passed. He got up, unable to remain seated any longer, and walked towards the receptionist, who sighed immediately upon seeing him.

“Mr. Rogers, as I told you not even five minutes ago, we still don’t have any new information. You will be informed as soon as we do”, she said in a firn, but very tired tone.

Steve felt his cheeks burn as he blushed furiously.

“Sorry. I know, just… Sorry”.

She sighed yet again, “Look, Mr. Rogers, I understand you’re worried. It’s your first child, isn’t it?”

He opened his mouth to try and explain that no, this wasn’t his child, but he so desperately wished it was, but thought better and just nodded instead.

“I understand you’re nervous and worried… but all we can do right now is wait. Why don’t you go to the gift shop and buy your husband something, huh? It’s common for fathers to give their loved ones a gift right after the baby is born”.

_That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea,_ Steve thought to himself. Both the doctor and Tony himself, not to mention the very annoyed nurse, had told him the delivery would take a few hours due to the preparations, so he might as well distract himself while getting Tony a balloon or something.

The gift shop was on three floors down. Still, Steve decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator. He figured the exercise might help with his anxiety. It didn’t. Even as he jogged down to the first floor, his mind wandered. He was worried about Tony and the baby, of course he was, but if he was being honest, there was another issue plaguing his thoughts: what if Tony didn’t need him anymore? Well, it wasn’t like he had needed him before, in all honesty, but he’d been lonely and, frankly, quite sad about being traded by a younger, non-pregnant model, as he liked to call it. But now, Tony had a baby girl to take care of and fuss over and to just be the center of his attention from now on. It was only expected for Steve to fade into the background, become a funny story that Tony would tell his daughter years from now.

_“Did you know, Morgan, that I once ate raw cookie dough with a stranger in the middle of a Walmart?” “Really, daddy? What was he like?”_ , Morgan would ask him, to which he would respond, _“You know what, I can’t remember”._

Okay, that might be a bit dramatic, but it could happen!

He only realized he was already at the gift shop when a very happy looking young woman called his attention.

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

Steve raised his eyes, surprised, “What?”

“Is it a boy or a girl, sir?” the young woman repeated.

“Oh. It’s a girl. Morgan”, he replied, looking down at the little bear he hadn’t even realized he was holding.

“That’s a pretty name! How about you get her a little ballerina?”

She pushed the little bear in a pink tutu closer to Steve. He took it from her hands and examined it with little interest. It was cute, no doubt about that, but it didn’t feel like something Morgan would like – not that Morgan was old enough to like anything just yet. He looked around, trying to find something more appropriate when his eyes fell on it. He smiled and pointed at it.

“I’d like that one, please”.

The young woman turned her own eyes towards it.

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure”.

—

“Hey”, he called softly from the door, smiling at the exhausted looking man, “Mind if I come in?”

“Hey”, Tony replied in a whisper, gesturing for Steve to come with one hand while holding the tiny baby with the other, “I can’t believe you waited all this time”.

“It wasn’t that long”, he came closer to the bed, sitting down on the edge, “How are you?”

“I’m okay. Meet Morgan Stark”, he said, showing him the tiny buddle in his arms.

Steve watched, amazed, as the baby opened her eyes and yawned deeply, grabbing his finger with a strength he never imagined a newborn could have.

“She’s beautiful. She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life”.

“I know, right? I can’t stop looking at her”.

Steve finally took his eyes from the baby, suddenly remembering the gift he had bought.

“Here, I got Morgan a little something”.

Tony laughed as quietly as he could, taking the little bear of his hands.

“Oh my God, it has a little lab coat!”

“Yep, it’s a little science bear”.

“I love it; and I’m sure Morgan will love it as well”.

Tony scooted over so Steve would have more room. He happily took the place offered, getting even closer to the other man.

“I know it’s too much to ask and you’ve already stayed here pretty much the whole day, but will you stay with us?” Tony asked in a shy, low tone.

Steve merely smiled at him.

“I’ll stay forever if you want me to”, he replied, unable to stop himself from putting his arm in his shoulders and pulling him closer, leaving a soft kiss in his forehead.

Tony smiled. “Forever sounds just about perfect”.

* * *

_One year old._

“I’m telling you, she walked”.

Steve kissed Morgan’s head before throwing a disbelieving glance at Tony.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I believe that you believe that you saw her walking”, he replied, smiling at the little girl when she held his face with both hands, babbling something intelligible.

“She _walked_ , Goddamn it!”, Tony insisted, stomping his foot.

“’odamit”, Morgan repeated, stomping her own feet on the ground, laughing.

Steve glared at his boyfriend, “Good job, Tony”, then, turning to the little girl, “That’s a bad word, sweetheart, we can’t say that”.

“Bad?”

“Yes, bad. Only dad says it, but that’s because he’s naughty”.

Morgan giggled. She pushed Steve’s hands away and, without his support, promptly fell on her diapered butt, babbling away.

“She can barely stand by herself, but sure, she _walked_ ”.

Tony ignored his partner and kneeled, gesturing for his daughter to come to him.

“Here, baby, come to daddy! We’re going to have some cookies!”

Morgan immediately raised her head at the word ‘cookies’. She turned around and, using Steve as her support, got herself up. She looked at her feet and then took a shaky step forward.

“That’s right, Maguna! You can do it, one more step”.

Morgan took another step and then another and another, before falling yet again on her ass a few steps away from her father.

“Holy crap, she just walked!” Steve exclaimed with a huge smile.

“Cap!” Morgan repeated, throwing her hands up in celebration.

“I _told you_ she could walk! Now, who wants cookies?”

“Mogan!” the baby girl screamed, laughing out loud when Steve picked her up in a swoop, drowning her in kisses.

_Four years old_

He could not for the life in him understand what was so wrong with a clip-on tie. They were easy and simple, nothing like the stupid normal one that he was currently trying, and failing miserably, to tie. It might as well be a new form of torture for all he knew.

“Do you think the problem is his hands are too big?”

“Nah, I think he’s just too dumb”.

Steve turned around, glaring at his friends.

“If you’re not going to help, you might as well fuck off”.

Bucky and Sam didn’t reply, choosing to giggle between themselves like children. The door suddenly opened with a bang, making both men jump. Steve smiled and kneeled down, opening his arms wide.

Little Morgan entered the room much like a hurricane, throwing herself in Steve’s arm with a loud scream of “Papa! Look at my dress!”

Steve hugged her close, kissing her cheek as he got up. “I saw it, sweetheart. You look beautiful!”

“Oh, no! Tony! The groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding”, Bucky complained with a smirk.

“You’re so funny. No, really, I’m laughing on the inside”, Tony deadpanned right back, going straight for his soon to be husband, “You’re really bad at this, aren’t you?”

Steve shrugged and, with a final kiss to her temple, put Morgan down so Tony could tie his tie.

“Uncle Buck, is my dress pretty?”

The little girl screamed again in delight when her uncle Bucky picked her up, throwing her in the air only to catch her again.

“You are the most beautiful princess in the whole wide world and your dress is the prettiest dress in the whole universe!” he exclaimed, throwing her up again, only to catch her immediately after.

“You’re going to wrinkle her dress!”

“No! Don’t winkle my dress, uncle Buck!”

Bucky quickly put the little girl down and grabbed her hand, “Come on, let’s leave your daddies alone for a minute!”

Morgan agreed and let herself be led out of the room by her uncle, both being closely followed by Sam. As soon as the door closed, Tony pulled Steve closer by the tie and kissed him deeply.

“Didn’t you just say something about wrinkled clothes?” Steve whispered in between kisses, his hands holding Tony by the waist.

“Did I? Can’t remember”, he replied, making his partner laugh, “Now shut up and kiss your bride”.

_Six years old._

The house was full, as it usually was on weekends. Bucky and Natasha were sitting together on the couch, his arm around her shoulders as they talked with Pepper and Rhodey. Clint and Sam were sitting on the floor, playing videogames, shouting at each other when the other tried to cheat, while Morgan cheered them on. Thor and Bruce, the newest members of their little family of misfits, were in the kitchen, helping Steve and Tony organize the many containers of food.

“The explosion was _supposed_ to happen, Brucie”, Tony said for the hundredth time, dropping a few pieces of chicken nuggets into a small Moana plate.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better”.

“You and me both”, Steve replied, filling Morgan’s glass with water, “By the way, sweetheart, we need to buy more oranges, we’re all out”.

“JARVIS, put it on the list!”

_Done, sir._

Between the four of them, they had to make two trips to take all the containers to the table in the living room, where everyone was waiting. JARVIS, by Steve’s request, turned off the videogame, making both Clint and Sam complain out loud.

“No playing while we eat”, Morgan chastised them, repeating the same words her father always told her when she tried to bring her tablet to the dinner table.

“That’s right, princess, you tell them”.

As they ate, they talked about pretty much everything and anything: Nat and Bucky’s upcoming wedding, Tony’s new green energy project, politics in general and then, finally, when everybody’s belly was full, the subject finally turned to dessert.

“The best dessert is ice cream and I’ll accept no comments on that, thank you very much”.

“Yeah, right, ice cream. You’re crazier than I thought”.

“Morgan”, Nat called, ignoring Sam and Clint’s bickering, “You’re an expert on desserts. What’s your favorite?”

“Cookie dough!”, she exclaimed, eating her apple slices.

Tony took Morgan from the floor and sat her in his lap, smiling, “You know, Moguna, I once ate cookie dough with a stranger in the middle of a supermarket”.

Steve felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled at his husband just as Morgan turned around and looked at her father, excited, “Really? Were they nice?”

Tony smiled at Steve before turning to Morgan and kissing her nose affectionately.

“He was the most amazing person I’ve ever met”.


End file.
